


On the Way to Wano

by PilotStudios



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Horror, Cybernetics, Gen, Humor, but it's very light-hearted body horror, for law's powers and franky's cyborg-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotStudios/pseuds/PilotStudios
Summary: Law is a doctor who likes to dissect things. Franky is a cybernetic miracle. It was inevitable.





	On the Way to Wano

**Author's Note:**

> a short little ditty. [can also be found on my tumblr!](https://flimflamfranky.tumblr.com/post/169755383056/meanwhile-in-wano)
> 
> also, if you're worried about it, the body horror is basically law uses his powers on franky to examine his cybernetics. basically just disemboweled body parts, normal one piece stuff.

“Fascinating,” Law muttered, examining the slice of arm in his hands. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before, metal instead of flesh, cola instead of blood, empty space where there should have been bones. And yet, it perfectly emulated a human arm, in both design and function. It was almost a work of art. He ran a finger along the inside, feeling the grooves of the metal and the warm thrum of the machinery.

“So, this is for the laser?” He asked, looking up to where Franky’s head was being held by vaguely disturbed Kin’emon.

“Yeah! And some other stuff too, like the Coup de Vent. Plus, it keeps my arms from gettin’ too heavy.”

“Quite like a bird’s bones,” Robin said. Her book had been set aside in favor of inspecting what looked to part of Franky’s leg. “How inventive.”

“If you wanna take a look at the laser,” Franky said, grinning, the hand Law was holding waving to a floating shoulder. “The base mechanism is in my shoulder over there.”

“Laser!?” Usopp abandoned the foot he had been examining and rushed over with a wide grin. He had the shoulder down and opened before Law could even blink. Usopp paused before diving in, glancing over to Law. “You wanna take a look?”

“In a minute,” Law said, turning Franky’s arm over to look at the hand. “Let me finish examining this.” Franky mentioned a second hand somewhere…

Usopp shook his head in disbelief. “Can’t believe you’d rather look at an arm than a laser.”

“This is a strange pastime to partake in,” Kin’emon said, eying a floating limb with suspicion.

“Eh, you get used to it,” Usopp said, already poking around inside of the shoulder. “At least it’s not you this time, right?”

Kin’emon hummed, not looking convinced.

“I only hope we don’t lose a piece,” Robin said, giving Franky’s leg a pitying look, like they already have.

“Robin!” Usopp cried, glancing over all the parts strewn about. “Don’t say things like that! You’ll jinx it!”

Law huffed, in a way that could be fond, and tuned them out, instead focusing on the hand. He turned it over, pushing at the joints, before facing it palm up. There was a small lid in the middle, and he pried it open to see, like promised, a small hand inside. He pulled it out, testing the ways it twisted and bent. Truly fascinating. He wondered if he could cut it up thin enough to examine whatever nerve wiring Franky had put in place. 

“Oi, Momo!” Franky’s voice called out. “Put it on his head!”

Law looked up to see Momonosuke next to a sleeping Zoro. Various body parts had been draped over the swordsman – a hand on his shoulder, a leg nestled in his lap, and, most notably, the entirety of Franky’s front, nipples and all, slapped onto him.

Beside him, Usopp doubled over Franky’s shoulder with barely suppressed laughter.

Momonosuke held up Franky’s foot, and eyed Zoro’s head, which was just out of his reach. Slowly, he reached up, stretching onto the top of his toes, and then, with a careful little hop, placed the foot on top of Zoro’s head. It wobbled for a moment before it steadied, nestled perfectly in the green hair.

Momonosuke threw up his arms. “Yes!”

Kin'emon nodded, looking dutifully impressed. “Very nice. A good show of stealth.”

Zoro snorted, twitched, and then opened his eye. He blinked at Momonosuke, then at body parts currently attached to him. He looked back up at the group, and the various bits of Franky strewn between them. They stared back, silent.

“Good afternoon,” Kin’emon said, politely. From his arms, Franky grinned, and his hand, halfway across the deck of the sub, waved.

Zoro squinted. “No.” And then he closed his eye and went back to sleep.

With a thud, Usopp fell to the ground, shoulders shaking, laughter echoing across the deck, Momonosuke and Franky following suit.

“I’ll be interested,” Robin said, a sly smile stealing across her face. “In seeing how he reacts when we tell him that this wasn’t a dream.”

Law nodded in agreement, pressing a hand to his lips to hide a smile. But that was later, and for now, he was more interested in exploring that laser Franky mentioned.


End file.
